This Training Program, Mechanisms of Hypertension and Cardiovascular Diseases, Suzanne Oparil, MD, PD/PI, offers postdoctoral training in fundamental aspects of the pathophysiology of hypertension and cardiovascular (CV) diseases and in innovative approaches to the treatment of these conditions. The Program has recently been enriched to include new training opportunities in free radical biology, vascular inflammation, atherogenesis, matrix biology, obesity/metabolism, statistical genetics and genomics, cardiac remodeling/ failure, and arrhythmogenesis, as well as clinical and translational research in chronic kidney disease, diabetes/metabolism and resistant hypertension. The UAB CCTS offers advanced training in quantitative sciences, including bioinformatics, systems biology and computational techniques, that will augment our existing Program and equip trainees to function in these important new research areas. The UAB Office for Postdoctoral Education (OPE) offers our trainees valuable guidance and instruction in survival skills, including counseling re-career opportunities in academia and the biotechnology/pharmaceutical industry. Our multidisciplinary faculty has expertise in molecular and cell biology, physiology, biostatistics, and clinical and translational research. Training opportunities are available in four Thematic Groups: Vascular injury/inflammation/ atherogenesis; oxidative stress/free radical injury; cardiac remodeling/failure, and clinical/ translational research. Each trainee is given in-depth experience in one area of research and will be exposed to other areas through seminars, conferences, and course work. Trainees will have a concentrated 2- 3 year experience in laboratory or clinical/translational research under the direction of mentors from the training faculty. Trainees will spend at least 80% of time in investigation, in taking relevant courses, and in attending scientific meetings. The goal of this Program is to prepare trainees for careers in both fundamental and clinical/translational research in CV disease. The educational experiences available to our trainees are sufficient to equip graduates of the Program with the appropriate technical skills and theoretical background to make them competitive for faculty positions in prestigious academic institutions through the country or in the biotechnology/pharmaceutical industry. Relevance: There is a shortage of basic, translational and clinical scientists who are trained to use cutting edge approaches to problems related to hypertension and cardiovascular disease, a leading cause of death and disability in the US. Ours is the only Program in Alabama that provides highly integrated bench to bedside training in cardiovascular science for MD- and PhD-prepared trainees.